secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Erebus Initiative
The Erebus Intiative The Erebus Initiative was a Second Life Military Community combat group, focused around the principles of Lawful Evil and comic-book Super Villainy. Founded in 2008, the Erebus Intiative most recently resided the the sim LEGION, and took an active part in both SLMC politics and armed conflicts. The most recent incarnation of the group was lead by Revenant Graves. History Though the idea of the Erebus Initiative was around well before it's creation, the turning of events that created it were not brought about until early 2008. Lilium Supermarine, Vicious Redgrave, and Revenant Graves all joined the Ordo Imperialis early 2008. Three months after joining it, Revenant Graves and Lilium Supermarine got into a argument with three commanding officers of the Ordo imperialis. The facts on what exactly happened are unknown, but the conflict ended with Lilium and Revenant leaving the Ordo Imperialis. Vicious soon followed, as did 7 more members of the Ordo. Hanging out in the sim Godzilla; an idea, originally formulated by Revenant Graves and Vicious Redgrave before joining the Ordo, came back into light. The idea of a military not based around serious rules - But more on just shooting at people and having fun. At first the idea was just played with, but with the help of Arch Graves and Keno Pontoppidan, it became more then just talk. After the great increase of interest in the Erebus, it would gain more attention and members. Ordo Imperialis A failed alliance between Erebus and the Ordo would cause a group wide banning of Erebus from the Ordo home sim; Titan. In Mid 2008, a few weeks after the initial founding, the campaign against the Merczateers would begin. Many successfull raids against the Merczateers would only boost the confidence in this new group. The only recorded failure to raid the Mercz was when the Ordo Imperialis would back them with great numbers. The general populating of the Erebus attack force was around 3-6 members, the largest being 8 - Described by one Merczateer as a "Massive Erebus Assault Force." Death Sagara Zagato no longer wanted to use Godzilla for the Erebus base due to lack of funding. The Erebus Initiative would make one final strike before disbanning. After the disbanning of Erebus, most members of the high command left the SL Military Community entirely. The Erebus Initiative Group was announced closed November 13th, 2008 after a massive argument between the former High Command. With a few members left in the group for the purpose of remembering it only - The once proud group was no more. Rebirth Since 2008, the Erebus Initiative has returned three times; the sim Ziost in 2010, the sim Jellyfish Fields in 2011 and most recently the sim LEGION in 2013. Divisions Though all Erebus Initiative members are capable in all areas of combat, some choose to specialize into one of the group's two Primary Divisions and one of it's three Advanced Divisions. Primary Divisions EARTHHEX Earthhex is the Heavy Assault arm of Erebus's military force, composed of Engineers, Mechanized units such as Hover-tanks and "Aggressor" pilots, heavily armed powered battle suits capable of laying down superior fire against enemy forces. SKYBANE Skybane is the Aerial arm of Erebus's military force, composed of Pilots and Shock Troopers, utilizing fleet ships and drop pods to grant the Erebus Initiative vast air superiority. Advanced Divisions BASTION The special support arm of the Erebus Initiative focus on Medium Range Psychic warfare, able to levitate and send devastating blasts of Psychic energy, as well as setting up psychic shields. FIRETEAM ALPHA Fireteam Alpha specializes in Long Range support, utilizing Sniper Rifles and Artillery beacons. Members of this division make use of Stealth Suits to aid not only percision strikes, but various scouting and logitistics operations as well. BROTALLIO The members of Brotallio fill in the role of Front-line support, fielding mostly Melee weapons and Shotguns to deal with problems as up-close and personal as possible. Rankings |High Command| F-1 | Dark Lord ---- |Council of Arbiters (Command)| M-3 | Archon M-2 | Fateweaver M-1 | Arbiter ---- |Officers| O-4 | Marshal O-3 | Archvillain O-2 | Overseer O-1 | Ordinator ---- |Warrant Officers| S-2 | Warden S-1 | Sentinel ---- |Enlisted| E-7 | Doombringer E-6 | Pathfinder E-5 | Villain E-4 | Sentry E-3 | Operative E-2 | Henchman E-1 | Initiate ---- |Recruits| C-2 | Candidate C-1 | Test Subject Relations Good Though the Erebus Initiative does not formally take allies in any shape or form, the current incarnation of the Group has found good relations with long-standing group 2142 and the more recent Meggiddo. Bad Through various conflicts of ideals, as well as not only personal, but group wide attacks - including griefing, and attempting to recruit it's members: The Erebus Initiative does not recognize the Chaos Eternus as an SLMC group as has since formally blockaded them from any and all combat operations. Current Status The current status of the Erebus Initiative is: Open on Sundays through Wednesdays 9:15am-12:20pm for the first quarter year after the first federal tax cycle with the exclusion of Jewish holidays. Assuming the correct date and time has been met, the summoning ritual may begin. To bring Erebus in to existence once more*, you are requred to bring: one (1) unholy ritual book, five (5) black candles, one (1) Creed compact disk containing no less than ten (10) songs, seven (7) carrots, one (1) rabbit. Further instruction may be found within aforementioned ritual book. *Also dependant on Erebus members spending Bar Mitzvah money on sim upkeep rather than the latest CoD map pack. Location None. Category:Military Category:Military Groups